


When Two Worlds Collide

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Office (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Multi, Reality TV, Tenth Doctor Era, awkward moments, filmed infront of cameras, the doctor and donna doesn't know that they're being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if The Doctor and Donna visit Scranton Pensylvania? Maybe they'll never know that their being filmed for a Reality TV show called The Office (U.S. Version.) And will Dwight Schrute even find a way to get rid of the Time Lord and Donna? What will happen when Donna meets her twin, but really isn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never seen The Office or even probably never heard of it. It is a TV show aired in both countries; The United States and The United Kingdom(U.K.) it's been on around from 2005-2013, sadly both of them ended, and I will hope that they bring back the TV show, or maybe even show us where they are now(The Characters). But Doctor Who is still continuing from out 1961(I think.) Through now which is 2015.

The TARDIS hummed softly, comforting The Doctor, he was still not over about what happened on the planet Midnight. He was so vulnerable back there, he wished that Donna was with him on the ride but he was thankful that she didn't go, he didn't want her to get hurt or scared. "Hey, Spaceman." Donna was behind him, her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing her thumb on his shoulder blade, "I'm sorry if I wasn't there with you, I know I should've been there, I could've helped you." She whispered. The Doctor turned around, "Donna, I know you want to help me but I was fine in there, I really was." he lied. "Doctor, I can tell your lying." Donna said with a concerned tone. "Fine, you got me. I was scared, I really was. I wished that you came with me. I was hopeless, scared to death even, the passengers tried to kill me!" He whimpered, hugging Donna tightly. "Shh, spaceman." She silenced him with her index finger, "I was thinking about a safer trip, like America. Maybe Scranton, Pensylvania." She smiled, ruffling his hair as he purred and leaned into his touch. "Scranton, PA it is then!" He grinned, standing up and walked to the console, flipping the switches and putting in the coordinates, "Allons-y, EarthGirl!" He beamed; The TARDIS hummed happily, letting it go as a smooth ride towards Scranton, PA in USA. ~Time Skip~ It was sunny in Scranton, everyone was working happily, at least some where. Dwight was outside doing something extremly uncalled for. "Dwight K Schrute what the hell are you doing!?" Yelled a voice from behind him, Dwight jumped up high, "Dear God, Jim! Can you see what I'm doing? No your not, now go back inside with Pamela." He growled, staring at him. "Fine then, go your way." Jim said, smirking a bit. Dwight heard a noise, which was a very strange one, it sounded like humming with a whistle and a whir. "What the hell is that!?" He looked at the materalizing object. "Well then." He whispered. Donna stepped out, looking around to find the man who was staring at the blue box. "Blimey." She said, fanning herself. "Nellie get the hell out of that thing!" Dwight yelled, "What? Who's Nellie?" Donna asked, confused. "Wait.. If Nellie is in the office then who are you?" He asked her, "Oh, I'm Donna Noble." she said, stepping out of the TARDIS. "Donna, don't talk to anyone" the Doctor yelled, stepping out as well. "Who are you people!?" he stammered. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." he grinned. Donna walked around, stepping into the Office building. "Wow, its nice in here." she whispered, everyone stared at her. "Uhh, Nellie?:"

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
